narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Debate de Batalhas/@comment-25921645-20151106175512/@comment-28002473-20151110174303
179.54.91.49 escreveu: cara, assista o filme antes de dizer qualquer coisa, o susanoo roxo do anime tbm apareceu no filme, mas quando sasuke revestiu kurama o susanoo estava com a cor do gedou susanoo. selou e jeito de dizer, ele absorveu um bocado do chakra das bijuus e colocou dentro do susanoo, isso ainda esta em discussão, mas estou me orientando pela colorização oficial ai meu Deus, me da paciencia. cara vou estabelecer a cronologia oficial para vc. capitulo 699 e kakashi hiden- alguns meses apos o termino da guerra. shikamaru hiden, the last, sakura hiden, konoha hiden- dois anos apos a guerra gaara hiden, akatsuki hiden- varios anos depois mais de dez anos depois - capitulo 700 como consultor da serie hiden, kishimoto tem o total direito de mudar coisas no enredo para que o conteudo possa ser chamado de cannon, assim como foi com o the last, vc e quem devia pesquisar. pura besteira, foi lançado oficialmente e OFICIAL, kishimoto fazer ou não e um simples detalhe. agora me tira uma duvida rodrigo, imdependente da serie hiden ser oficial ou não. de onde vc tirou que o naruto perdeu o chakra das outras bijuus, hagoromo disse que seria o ponto de encontro delas justamente por ter seus chakras, aguardo sua resposta pq so seus achismos não valem de nada Você fala tanto eu eu falar achismos, mas você está usando conclusões que você mesmo tira e usa como se fosse verdade absoluta do mangá. Gedou Susano eh um termo dado pelos fãs para o Susanoo do Sasuke, devido a referencia ao Gedo Mazo que era PREENCHIDO pelo chakra das Bijuus. Sasuke usou Susanoo como um vaso para conter o chakra delas é manipular a bel prazer. Em nenhum momento Sasuke mencionou ou demonstrou selamentos e nenhuma marca apareceu. Somente um Susanoo recheado de Raios feitos do chakra das Bijuus. Não tem nada a ver com cor. Susanoo dele sempre foi roxo, a única diferença pro Gedo Susanoo eh que ele não possui mais o recheio de raios dos chakras das Bijuus. Agora se você quiser usar uma coloração mais bonitinha feito para o filme, aí o azar eh teu, guarde isso para si mesmo. Assisti o filme milhares de vezes, a diferença eh que eh nao coloco o "eu quero" ou "eu acho" acima do "eh fato". kkkkkkkkkkk essa tua cronologia foi feito baseada na série Hidden..... Recomendo que vc procure a cronologia oficial da Shonnen Jump, sugiro que vc pesquise isso também. Aproveita e posta o link dessa sua cronologia. Pois soh vc falar não vale nada. Claro que Kishimoto fazer ou não eh um simples detalhe, um detalhe que significa cannon ou filler ahauauahuhaua. Quanto a Naruto perder o chakra ou não das Bijuus, não eh um achismo meu, eh a teoria que apresenta fatos para ela ser sustentada, o que eh muito diferente de achismo. Senjutsu do Rikudou eh feito do chakra das 9 Bijuus+ Senjutsu ou chakra do Juubi. Esse modo fornece aquele manto do Juubi no Naruto que contém o símbolo nas costas derivado de quem eh jin do Juubi e o acesso às gudoudamas. Hagoromo afirmou que Naruto poderia se conectar com as Bijuus devido ao chakra que ele possuía dela no seu corpo. Porém depois dessa fala, durante a luta contra o Sasuke, Sasuke comenta que o chakra das Bijuus que o Naruto tinha estava acabando, e em seguida foi desfeito o Taukuyomi Infinito que precisava do Rinnegan upado com o chakra das Bijuus. Logo depois desse selo, nunca mais foi usado esse manto do Juubi ou gudoudamas, e olha que teve cenas em que ele precisaria desse poder, e não usou. Claro que Naruto pode receber o chakra e consequentemente acessar esse modo, nada impede isso. Pois quando eu teorizo que ele perdeu o chakra eu me refiro que não era algo que se regenerava como muitos pensavam. Se um dia a série Hidden foi oficializado pela Jump e ser cannon aí minha teoria cai por terra.